


Pretty Boy (Please Look at Me)

by seoseouls (kihoseok)



Series: One shots bc im a lazy pos [1]
Category: Monsta X
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hanahaki Disease, Happy Ending, M/M, angst angst angst, shownu is a sucker for minhyuk, un beta-d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9278810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihoseok/pseuds/seoseouls
Summary: Hyunwoo is in love. Minhyuk is beautiful.Or alternatively; in which Lee Minhyuk is clueless and Hyuwnoo avoids his feelings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed and not proofread. I wrote this on a plane so please forgive me if it's bad, I just wanted to get this idea down.

The first time Son Hyunwoo met Lee Minhyuk, he was swept off his feet. He felt like he was frozen, looking at the other. At the time,  
Minhyuk had been blond, his hair looking golden and luminous in the light. Hoseok had laughed at him when he saw Hyunwoo staring, saying it was normal, everyone was in love with Lee Minhyuk. 

///////

The second time Som Hyunwoo met Lee Minhyuk, they were in a class together. Linguistics to be exact. Minhyuk had laughed when he saw him, the sound like tinkling bells and wind chimes on a summer day. He had remarked on what a small world it was, and pat the seat next to him for Hyunwoo to sit. That day Hyunwoo had found out Minhyuk was majoring in teaching, hoping to work with children. Hyunwoo himself was a business major, and he found himself charmed by Minhyuk's love of children. They had exchanged phone numbers, promising to text each other to meet up again soon, this time on purpose. 

/////

The third time Son Hyunwoo saw Lee Minhyuk, they were in a library. They had agreed to study together for their classes (even though they greatly varied in some areas). Hyunwoo had laughed when Minhyuk had thrown his book across the table in exasperation and let out a whine of frustration in the middle of the session, earning them both a stern shush from the librarian. 

Hyunwoo loved how Minhyuk looked when he was frustrated, his lips out in a pout and his puppy eyes shining as his brows furrowed and the hand he was resting his face on pressed into his cheek. He found it endearing, and when he had teased the other about it later as they left, he earned himself a slap on the arm (which didn't hurt, but he pretended it did). 

///////

The fourth time Son Hyunwoo saw Lee Minhyuk, they were in the campus garden. They had decided to relocate for the day as it was warm outside (and there was no librarian to shush them) and Hyunwoo wasn't complaining. 

They studied for an hour before Hyunwoo's gaze wandered from his book, up to the boy across the bench from him. He looked ethereal, the dappled light from the tree branches bouncing off his now white hair and surrounding his small frame. He marvelled at how perfect the other looked, smiling to himself as Minhyuk pouted in frustration over a new problem in his book and slid it over to Hyunwoo with a 'Hyuuunnng could you please help me? Pretty please?' 

Hyunwoo couldn't refuse those eyes. 

///////

The fifth time Son Hyunwoo saw Lee Minhyuk was when things began to fall apart. 

They were in a bar, out to drinks with their friends. Hyunwoo had just water since he had class the next day, but Minhyuk was on his third fruity cocktail by now and enjoying his buzz. He had found a partner on the dance floor, a tall dark haired man who was holding onto Minhyuk's hips like they were a lifeline. Hyunwoo had felt a burning sensation in his stomach, the urge to push the man away accompanying it. He didn't know why, he just knew he _hated_ that man. He thought he was bad news. 

It wasn't jealousy, he told himself, and he was able to believe it. 

Until he felt a burning in his chest. 

He began coughing, his lungs feeling full, feeling like there was something begging to be released. He excused himself to go to the bathroom, concerned that he might be catching something. He continued to cough, and when he finally felt something come loose he was relieved, but only for a short time. 

When he finally opened his eyes to glance upon the toilet bowl, he felt tears well up in his eyes. 

He saw dandelion puffs and carnation petals sitting in the bowl, just a sprinkle, but enough. He felt the sting of tears in his eyes as he leaned back against the stall door, hoping and praying he was wrong, that it wasn't as it seemed, but he knew it was. 

/////

_"Hyunwoo-hyung, have I ever told you what my favourite flowers are?"_

_"No, I-uh I don't think it ever came up."_

_"Dandelions."_

_"Any particular reason?"_

_"Everyone treats them like a nuisance, calling them a weed and a bother, but they're also treated like a blessing. We teach children to blow away the puffs and make wishes, we teach them to wish on the very things we kill. It's just- I don't know- unfair. We don't see the beauty in them until we want to. They seem so unloved, so discarded and uncared for, but so loved also. It's just- just representative I guess."_

_"Representative of what?"_

_"Humans maybe?"_

_"Yeah. Yeah, you're right Minhyuk-ah."_

_"What's your favourite, hyung?"_

_"Easy. Carnations."_

_"Why?"_

_"They were my Mother's favourite."_

_///////_

The sixth time Son Hyunwoo saw Lee Minhyuk, he ran as fast as he could away. 

It was a cold winter day, and Hyunwoo had avoided Minhyuk like the plague. He had convinced himself that maybe- just maybe- that if he ignored his feelings, the Hanahaki would go away. But with every missed call and ignored text from Minhyuk, every voicemail asking Hyuwnoo "Why?" And "Please tell me what I did, I just want to make it better," that brought tears to his eyes and petals to his lungs, he knew it wasn't working. 

He had seen the other in a flower shop of all places and cursed his luck when the man had seen him, running away as fast as possible, trying to avoid the faint calls of "Hyuwoo!" From behind him as he ran. 

_//////_

The seventh time Son Hyunwoo saw Lee Minhyuk, he couldn't run. They were out with friends and Hoseok had chastised and annoyed him until he agreed to come. He knew something was up between Hyunwoo and Minhyuk, but didn't want to pry. He figured they could settle it on their own. 

He was wrong. 

After Hyunwoo was done with one of his "bathroom" breaks and was washing his hands to rid them of the admittedly concerning amount of blood on them, Minhyuk had cornered him. Luckily, he was done washing his hands, but Minhyuk stood between him and the door. "Hyung, why have you been avoiding me?" He had asked, his eyes pleading. Hyunwoo hiad wanted to break down right then and there, tell the smaller boy all his feelings and why, but he knew he'd never understand. 

"I don't want to talk about it," he finally replied after several tense seconds of silence. 

"Please Hyunwoo-hyung, please just tell me what I did, please. I miss you!" He had pleaded, his eyes confused and wild. 

_"I can't."_

"And why not?!" Minhyuk had almost screamed, tears pricking his eyes. 

"Because you'd never understand!" Hyunwoo boomed, surprised at his own outburst. The white haired boy looked shocked, never having heard the elder so much as raise his voice slightly. He looked stunned and scared, like a deer in the headlights, and Hyunwoo instantly regretted it. 

He pushed past Minhyuk so he wouldn't have to see his face as he began crying. 

_////////_

_"Hello nine one one, what's your emergency?"_

_"I think- I think I'm dying."_

_"Why Sir? Are you hurt? Are you in danger?"_

_"I-I'm not hurt. I'm fine I just- i just have Hanahaki and- and- and- I think it's worse, please help me, please. I don't want to die."_

_"Okay Sir, help is on its way. What's your name?"_

_"Son- Son Hyunwoo. Please hurry, please. I don't want to die."_

_"Alright Mister Son, there is an ambulance en route to you now."_

_"Hello?"_

_"Mister Son? Are you there? Stay with me sir."_

_"Hello? Mister Son can you hear me?"_

_"Mister Son I need you to stay on the line with me."_

_"Mister Son?"_

_"Put a rush on the ambulance, I've lost contact with the caller."_

_////////////_

The eighth time Son Hyunwoo saw Minhyuk, he was in a hospital bed with an oxygen tube in his nose and a vomit bin under his chin full of petals. 

They sat in silence, Hyunwoo collecting his thoughts as the other just stared, tears falling from his eyes. 

"You almost died, Hyuwnoo." 

The way he said it made Hyunwoo's heart break, the sadness in his voice creating a crack in his very soul. He sounded so broken, so sad. His voice sounded wrecked, and has eyes and nose were red from crying. 

"Do you hear me, Hyung? You almost died! They had to stick a tube down your throat to get you breathing again! They say you may need the operation! How could you be so stupid Hyunwoo? How?!" He yelled, his voice cracking as tears welled in his eyes. Hyunwoo just sat in his bed, stunned. He didn't know what to say, let alone what to do. 

You didn't tell anyone! The doctors say it's serious! Hyunwoo you're so stupid! I can't fucking believe you! Who is she? Who is the one who put you through this?" Minhyuk shrieked, his tears spilling onto his face as he almost collapsed. 

"It's-" Hyunwoo stopped, his throat feeling sore and his voice sounding wrecked. "It's not a she, Minhyuk-ah." 

"Then who? Who? Why would you do this? Why hide it?" 

"Because it's you!" Hyunwoo burst, his throat and brain screaming in protest to his words. Minhyuk looked stunned, taking a step back. 

"M-me? I'm the one that did this?" He said, more tears filling his eyes. "Hyung oh my god, Hyung I'm so sorry, I can't believe I-" 

"Don't. Stop. Don't apologise for something that's my own fault," Hyunwoo protested, feebly coughing up a few petals, which only distressed Minhyuk more. 

"It is Hyung, it is! God if I had told you this wouldn't have happened!" He wailed, rubbing his eyes. 

"Told me what, Minhyukkie?" 

"I love you. I love you Son Hyunwoo, I love you more than the stars and the sky and the universe. I love the way you stare at me when you think I'm not looking. I love the way you protect me from everything in the world, I love the way you catch me when I trip and hold my arm so I don't fall because that's just the kind person you are. I love everything about you, Son Hyunwoo." 

_/////////_

The tenth time Son Hyunwoo sees Lee Minhyuk, he greets him with a kiss. 

After the night Hyunwoo was admitted to the emergency room and they had shared their feelings, they had lay in his bed together, kissing and snuggling in the cramped cot with the scratchy hospital sheets. The doctors had come in on their rounds later to find the Hanahaki gone, and just said they would hold Hyunwoo for observation a few days and then he was free to go. 

When Minhyuk visited him again the next day, he kissed the white haired boy softly as he pulled him down into the bed, holding him close like he was a treasure that would disappear at any given moment. 

Hyunwoo was _was_ sick. That was okay. 

Minhyuk was guilty. That was okay. 

They had each other, that was all they needed. 

_////////_

_"Hyung?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too, every part of you, from your head to your toes."_

_"Even my toes? You're gross, Hyung."_

_"If being gross means loving you, I'm extra extra gross."_

_"You're the worst."_

_"I know."_

_"I love you anyways."_

_"I know."_


End file.
